I'm Gonna Scream!
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: After beating Nicely at yet another dice game, Benny Southstreet decides to make a long-awaited advance on his best friend. How will Johnson react? Includes my Bicely parody of 'I Shall Scream' from 'Oliver'. (It's sort of obvious why I wrote this.) Pretty fluffy oneshot, Bicely of course. (M/M) Please review. Enjoy!


Nicely stared intently and somewhat exasperatedly at the dice in his friend's hand. Benny Southstreet was taking his time, turning the dice over, examining the well-used cubes with scrutinizing blue eyes that shined in the bar's dim lighting.

"For God's sake, Benny! Just roll the dice!" Southstreet's roommate said.

The other gambler smirked, looking up at his light-haired companion. "Don't rush me, Nice'."

Johnson leaned his head against his hand, pouting almost childishly. Which was to Benny's great amusement, evidently, as he added: "Plus, I'm enjoying the faces you're making."

Nicely narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Roll!" he commanded.

Southstreet smiled and dropped the dice on the table, not feeling the need to keep his friend in anticipation any longer.

"Seven," Benny read the result in a cocky tone, "I win, fair and square. Gimme your money."

Nicely gaped. "What? No! You always win!"

"Well, looks like I've won again. Sorry, sweetheart, but those are the rules!"

The hazel-eyed gambler wanted to protest, but he knew that being a sore loser would make the older man think less of him, and that was the last thing he wanted. He simply groaned and produced the rather generous sum of money. He handed it to Benny, who accepted it as graciously as he could without losing the satisfied smirk and the the giddy gleam in his eye. His "winning face", Nicely called it. It was the expression he seemed to get whenever he received a large sum of money when gambling. Nicely had witnessed it firsthand too many times, but he still managed to find it entertaining when someone else was being subjected to his best friend's unwittingly malicious expression.

Benny got up, walking to Nicely's chair and placing a hand on his roommate's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Nicie, I think losing is makin' you tired," Benny declared, winking.

The younger man shrugged out of the dark-haired gambler's touch, getting off his chair. "It's one thing beating me in a game of luck, it's another thing being mean about it!" He walked out of the bar and into the dark street, Benny hot on is tail.

"Wait, Nicely! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Benny's longer legs allowed him to easily catch up to his friend. He stopped the gambler by his shoulders, standing in front of him. "Nicely, I'm sorry..."

Johnson frowned. "You're real nasty sometimes, Benny."

The taller man smirked. "I suppose I am. But you love me anyway."

To his elder's surprise, Nicely laughed. "That's a bit of a weird thing for a guy to say to another guy, don't ya think?"

Benny smirked, arms travelling from his friend's shoulders to his waist. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, studying each other's appearance as only part of their faces were illuminated by the dingy streetlights. Then, Benny leaned in, slowly and steadily touching his lips to Nicely's.

Johnson relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the closeness to his friend. But he suddenly realized that this was not what was supposed to be happening between him and another man, and he was not supposed to be enjoying it. He struggled away from Benny's arms. "Benny Southstreet!" he scolded, "I'll scream!"

_*Music to 'I Shall Scream' comes out of nowhere*_

Benny: No, you wouldn't, hey, ho!

If I wanted somethin' special,

then you wouldn't say no!

Did I nearly catch ya smilin'?

Yes, I did, an' it's beguilin'!

Now that I've got the chance, I'll take it!

I'll love you good, don't you mistake it!

Yes, I will!

Nicely: No you won't!

Benny: Yes I will!

Nicely: I'm gonna scream!

I'm gonna scream!

Til they hurry to my rescue, I will scream!

Benny: But there ain't no one that's near us,

who could see us, who could hear us?

If I held ya real close, boo,

What would my baby boy do?

Nicely: I would scream, scream, scream!

Benny: Come on, sweetie, it's me!

I thought that you would trust me,

Your good ol' friend Benny!

Will my handsome little Nicely

Let a good guy touch his booty?

Though I may just seem far too rough dear,

I'll treat you more than good enough, dear!

So please come 'ere,

Nicely: I will not!

Benny: Please come 'ere!

Nicely: I'm gonna scream!

I'm gonna scream!

To put an end to all this madness, I will scream!

Yes, your arms are rather gentle,

and your words are sentimental...

Benny: (Finally...)

Nicely: But I'd rather not be touched

By you, thank you very much!

Benny: I'm gonna scream, scream, scream!

Nicely: You're a naughty bad man

To think you can treat me like this

I'm as much a guy as you – I am!

So what do you think you're doin'?

If you try to hurt me I'll be suin'!

Benny: Do you think I want to hurt you?

Nicely: No?

Benny: All I want is to love you...

May I do that?

Nicely: Maybe...

Benny: We'll see...

Nicely: I'm gonna scream!

I'm gonna scream!

At the thought of what you're thinking, I will scream!

Benny: You'll wonder where the scream went

When we come to an agreement

As my Nicely's just so manly

Can he love another guy?

Nicely: I'm gonna scream, my dear Benny!

I'm gonna scream, Benny-Wenny!

I will scream, scream...

*_Music fades as if nothing out of the ordinary happened*_

Nicely suddenly launched himself into Benny's arms, overly eager to feel his friend's warmth around him again. "Scream," he whispered absently into Benny's shoulder.

Benny ran his hands through light brown strands of the other man's hair. "Would you, though?"

"Nah," Johnson replied.

If Nicely's face wasn't buried in the taller gambler's shirt, his eyes closed so as to more thoroughly enjoy the scent of Benny's cologne, he might have noticed Southstreet's expression becoming what was most definitely his "winning face".


End file.
